


Watching over you

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Spencer has a problem with leaving Morgan alone in the hospital.____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 33





	Watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"Did he ever leave this hospital?" Street asked as he looked down on Spencer who was sleeping in the chair, his head resting on Morgans bed, were Morgan played with his hair. 

"Actually no."

"He looks like it." Chris comments. "Almost worse than you."

"Wow wow wow, what do you mean almost? I look damn good."

"Hate to disappoint you, boss." She teased him, knowing he can take it. "But seriously do you want us to do something? Take him out of here to eat something or maybe shower at my place?"

"He won't go,I already tried." Morgan said, it calmed him down that Reid had been here for the first two days but now it was worrying him. 

"Well, Deacon said he would step by later if that's fine with you?"

"Of course, but you guys really don't have too."

"We will." Street promised and left after Chris the room while Morgan looked down on Reid before texting Emily back. It was a good feeling to know that even through he left the team they would still be there if he needed them and to his surprise, shortly after Deacon entered the room they were Rossi and JJ standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys." Reid said surprised. 

"Well that is a surprise." Morgan was wearing a wide grin on his face as Rossi placed a kiss on each of his cheeks and JJ hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?"

"We wrapped the case up and figured we would take a plane down here."

"You didn't have to do this." 

"We had." Comforting JJ placed a hand on Morgans leg before looking at Deacon.

"I am sorry, I don't think we mad yet. I am Agent Jereau this is Agent Rossi. We worked with Morgen at the BAU." She introduced the two of them too him.

"Nice too meet you I am Deacon. I work with Hondo on SWAT. Well technically for him."

"Hondo?" Rossi questioned.

"Long story." Morgan explained. "Don't you guys have like Paperwork to do?"

"You wanna get rid of us already?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"We will catch a flight next morning." JJ explained. "If you don't need us here."

"I've got my pretty boy here, that will be enough." With a smile JJ looked at Reid who looked tired down to the very last cell of his body. "Maybe the two of you could tell him even he needs to eat at some point."

"I ate."

"My Jello. That is all you ate over the last two days."

"I am fine." Spencer argued while he looked offended into the direction of his best friend. Scolding him with his eyes for exposing him. 

"What if we grab dinner together? Let them have some time with him?" Deacon asked, he couldn't explain why he feeled so insecure around Spencer yet like he had the need to protect him.

"I can stay, I know them."

"I know you do but you know they will watch over him and you could catch a break."

"No I want to stay."

"Spence, please. Go with him and come back in a few hours. We will be here the whole time,I promise." JJ tried to push him as Deacon slowly came around the bed near were the kid was seated. 

"No I can stay with Morgan, I am fine."

"We will just go eat something and you can come back. There is a diner just around the corner, its hardly seven minutes away from this room." Deacon tried harder.

"No. I am not hungry."

"Kid-"

"No. I can stay. I don't need a break." Afraid he plays with Morgans blanket in his hands. "Morgan didn't need a break when I was in the hospital."

"I did and I took one,when you were asleep, I had someone else take over." Morgan promised. "Its okay."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Just for an hour." 

"No."

"Spencer, please." Morgan tried again. 

"Kiddo you don't have to prove anything. Despite you think you do have too."

"I don't think that."

"Then tell us what you think." Rossi encourages him.

"I don't know." Morgan could tell he was biting on the inside of his cheeks. "I don't want to go."

"Reid, please." Spencer flinches away as Deacons hand meets his shoulder.

"Stop that." Not judging him, Deacon took a step back making space if Rossi or JJ would want to come around the bed to were Spencer was sitting. 

"Spencer look at me." Morgan tried again. Hoping the kid would calm down and not work himself up even more. "Do me the favor and take Deacon up on that offer. Eat something nice and after an hour the two of you come back. And if you don't want to do that,you can stay with us for a little bit longer and then will go with JJ and Rossi to grab something, but that would probably take longer."

"No."

"Spence, why is it so important that you stay here?" JJ asked carefully as Reid grabbed the blanket harder and he took his time two answer.

"I don't want him to be alone." He bits out. 

"We would be here. The whole time and if you feel more comfortable going to that diner with me or Rossi you can. Then Deacon and the other person will stay here. Morgan won't be alone." The blonde promises him.

"I don't want him to be alone, I don't want something happening to him."

"We wouldn't let that happen."

"Last night the nurse nearly mixed up his medication." Reid brought up.

"That was a nurse who was still learning and an experienced nurse was right behind him. Even if you didn't catch that mistake, she would have." Reid let one hand go of the blanket and hit his tight ones. "And you explained to me what the right medication is, I know now too." Stressed Spencer took the same hand and pressed his against his eye for a second before scratching one side of his face ones and starting to tap on his leg. 

"Only an hour."

"Only an hour." Morgan promised looking at Deacon if he still wanted to do that. "And then you can tell me how it was."

"I'll do that." Shaking he got up, the lack of energy clearly visible in his posture. "I will be back in an hour."

"I will count on that." Worried he watches the two leave the room before letting himself relax for a moment. "How do I deserve him?"

"By trying to understand him."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
